


Está bien llorar.

by MuySlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuySlytherin/pseuds/MuySlytherin
Summary: Draco Malfoy lloró en el hombro de Harry Potter, cuando este, en una de sus peleas, le dijo algo que se le había negado por mucho tiempo; "Está bien llorar, Malfoy."Prohibidas las copias y/o adaptaciones, historia totalmente mía.Link de historia en Wattpad; www.wattpad.com/story/249293717-est%C3%A1-bien-llorar?utm_source=widget&utm_medium=link_copy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy - Relationship, Draco and Harry, DracoxHarry, Drarry - Relationship, Fred y George Weasley - Relationship, Ginny Weasley - Relationship, Harco - Relationship, Harry Potter - Relationship, Hermione Granger - Relationship, Lucius Malfoy - Relationship, Luna Lovegoog, Narcissa Malfoy - Relationship, PotterxMalfoy, Ronald Weasley - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	1. Está bien llorar.

Draco se encontraba saliendo hacia el lago negro, todo en su jodida vida iba asqueroso.

Voldemort se encontraba en su casa, la usaba de cuartel y él era obligado a callar, a menos que quisiera que mataran a su madre, su padre se podía joder, pero su madre no.

Se había vuelto insensible respecto a Lucius, su pensamiento era; "Él fue el jodido cabrón egoísta que nos metió en esto, que le den por el culo."

Pero a pesar de estar a punto de portar la marca tenebrosa, esa que lo convertiría en mortífago, esa que lo convertiría la peste negra a la que nadie quería acercarse.

Pero Draco no lloró ni una sola vez.

Nada.

Ni una mísera lágrima.

Moría por dentro, se estaba pudriendo y lo sabía, pero no podía darse el gusto de ser débil.

No le importaba mucho su padre, pero seguía siendo la persona que lo crio, seguía siendo la persona que le inculcó el pensamiento de que llorar es malo, de que llorar, es para la raza débil y que los Malfoy no son débiles, así que no se le permitía llorar.

Al unigénito de los Malfoy no se le permitieron muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, llorar, era una de ellas, reír mucho, sonreír en demasía, no poder salir a jugar, no relacionarse con muggles o los aclamados "Sangre sucia" tampoco podía ser amigo de personas de otras casas que no fuesen Slytherin, debía ser el mejor, sobresalir, tener autoestima, vida social, que le temieran, no arriesgarse por nadie, no llorar por nadie, no velar por nadie.

Draco era lo que se puede llamar, un robot.

A veces los estudiantes pensaban en si realmente el chico tenía sentimientos, si sentía, si algo que ocasionara que no mostrase una cara neutral y una helada mirada, ocurría allí dentro, pero con el tiempo, pensaron que Draco solo era una caja vacía, que había dejado de sentir hace mucho tiempo.

Oh, que equivocada estaba la gente.

Es verdad, Draco se encerraba en su habitación por horas y horas, no lloraba, pero eso no significaba que el rubio no sintiera.

¿Qué si sentía? Un montón.

Sentía ganas de gritar, de romper, de mandar todo a la mierda y tirarse al vacío, de irse, sentía asco de sí mismo, asco de no poder salvar a su madre, asco de no poder ser un poco mas valiente y pedir ayuda, aunque en realidad, si sacabas esa coraza congelada, verías a un chico pidiendo ayuda a gritos, pidiendo que lo salven de una perdición que se lo comía de manera lenta y dolorosa, una perdición que el no podía manejar.

Pero ahí estaba, con su típica mirada helada y una sonrisita arrogante, haciendo creer a la gente que el se sentía superior.

Se acercó e hizo que chocaran "accidentalmente."

El platinado levantó las cejas,-Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, si es el gran San Potter.

Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró, atravesándole el alma, y Draco se sintió indefenso, se sentía expuesto, como si Potter pudiera leer todo en el.

Pero había algo mas.

Las bonitas esmeraldas del azabache enrojecidos, sus mejillas tenían cientos de lagrimas empapándolas y su labio estaba rojo y temblando, seguramente se lo había estado mordiendo, pensó Malfoy.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba ahora?

Podría haber preguntado, podría haber intentado ser amable, podría haber intentado acercarse, podría haber hecho tantas cosas, pero lo que hizo fue escupir de manera agria,-¿Potty Potter está llorando? ¿Quieres que la comadreja menor venga a consolarte, Potter?

Harry parecía abatido, y con las palabras enredadas en su lengua, soltó,-Por favor, Malfoy, no puedo ahora.

Draco apretó la mandíbula,-Miren, hay algo que el gran Harry Potter no puede hacer, creo que el cielo caerá.

El ojiverde negó,-Malfoy, te pido que no ahora, solo déjame pasar, quiero irme.

El unigénito de Lucius y Narcissa espetó, con aires de grandeza,-Lloras porque eres débil, eres el eslabón débil y bajo, Potter.

Harry negó,-¿Yo soy débil por llorar? ¿Acaso crees que soy débil por sentir dolor? Yo soy tan débil como tú lo eres, yo lloro, tu no lo haces, y eso, Draco Malfoy, te hace un cobarde que se oculta tras una coraza escapando de algo que te perseguirá toda la vida; tus sentimientos. El que te hayan criado para no sentir, no significa que es lo correcto, las personas se equivocan, dan pasos en falso y cometen errores, pero que esto te quede muy claro, porque me atrevo a decir que si no, nadie te lo dirá: Está bien llorar, Malfoy.

Y con eso, el azabache consiguió pasar, dejando al rubio sin habla.

Harry Potter acababa de romper todos los enormes muros que Draco había construido a lo largo de toda su vida.

Con un último suspiro, corrió hacia las mazmorras, escabulléndose hacia su habitación.

Trabó las puertas, cerró cortinas, y esperó, tragándose el nudo en la garganta.

No iba a jodidamente llorar justo ahora, no iba a dejar que todo lo que tanto tardó en construir se desvanezca en segundos, no por Harry Potter.

Murmurando, se repetía a sí mismo que no debía llorar, que era un Malfoy, que el no era débil, joder, que no podía venir el puto Potter y romper todo, no podía destruir la única cosa que el había hecho por su cuenta.

No podía dejarlo desprotegido.

Pero lo hizo, Harry Potter había roto todo con palabras, simples palabras, y todas eran verdades que nadie nunca le había dicho, pero que el muy en el fondo sabía.

Tres toques sonaron en su puerta,-Draco, es la hora de comer.

Debía bajar, así que como pudo, sintiéndose débil y cansado, se levantó y bajó al comedor, sentándose alejado de todos, a lo lejos vio como Potter parecía perdido, aún tenía los ojos rojos y bolsas negras bajo estos.

Draco explotó.

Inconscientemente sollozó con fuerza, un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar.

Draco Malfoy estaba llorando luego de años de no haberlo hecho.

Los estudiantes miraban todo, atentos, unos con preocupación, unos con asombro y otros con confusión.

Minerva McGonagall intentó tocarlo, pero como si fuese un cachorro asustado, Draco se alejó del tacto.

Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería que su garganta quemara, que sus manos ardieran y su pecho no pudiera mas, porque mierda, todo esto había estado ahí durante años, escondido bajo un caparazón que reflejaba frialdad y una persona de mierda que el no era.

Sintió como repentinamente agarraron su hombro y lo dieron vuelta, sin decir nada, Draco se apoyó en el pecho del chico y se aferró a la túnica.

El azabache lo apretó contra sí, con una mano en su espalda, manteniéndolo junto a el y la otra en su cabello, repartiendo suaves caricias.

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaban abrazados, mientras el rubio lloraba sin control, temblando cual hoja,-Vamos, Draco, vámonos.

Levantó al chico, y a paso lento, aún sin soltarlo, lo encaminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor y entraron, en un santiamén Malfoy se encontraba sentado en una cama con sabanas rojas, aún llorando, escondido en el cuello de el mismismo Harry Potter, ese al cual le juraba eterno odio.

Escuchó como en un murmuro las puertas se trababan y las cortinas se cerraban,-Escúchame, no voy a soltarte, solo debo desenganchar la manta para que podamos acostarnos, ¿bien?

Draco negaba,-No me dejes, por favor, Harry no me dejes.

Acarició su cabello, pudiendo desenganchar las mantas y adentrándose a ellas con el rubio aún envuelto en sus brazos,-No voy a dejarte, Draco, te lo juro.

Con un ágil movimiento sacó sus túnicas y sus zapatos, sabía que Draco usaba un pantalón y una camisa al estilo muggle debajo, así que no se preocupó.

Cuando al fin estuvieron ambos envueltos en las mantas, sin el frío calando sus huesos, Malfoy se tranquilizó, aunque el ojiverde aún sentía sus lágrimas mojando su camisa,-Siento, siento todo lo que te hice, a ti y a tus amigos, la chica Granger y a Weasley, siento haberte molestado, siento todo lo que te hice y... Yo no sé, no sé que hay conmigo, no sé como podré escapar de Voldemort, de los mortífagos, matarán a mi madre, a mi, Merlín, tengo tanto miedo. Pero a pesar de todo lo que me esté pasando, lo siento, de nuevo, siento haberte ocasionado tantos problemas, siento haberte molestado, juzgado y herido, si es que lo hice. Siento con lo mas profundo de mi ser todo lo que te hice pasar, a ti y a tus amigos, lo siento mucho.

Y con eso, Harry lo estrujó en brazos, besando su cabello,-Te perdono, Draco, y también lo siento, sé que también he hecho cosas malas y lo siento mucho. Sé que era tu forma de... Complacer a tu padre, pero no tienes que hacerlo mas, ya no, Draco. Eres libre de decidir si unirte al bando de ellos, o quedarte aquí, podemos protegerte, lo sabes, protegeremos a Narcissa, ella es una buena mujer, como tú, eres un buen chico.

El rubio temblequeó en los brazos del moreno, y este lo obligó a mirarle,-Por favor, Draco, déjame cuidarte, déjame ayudarte, a ti y a tu madre.

Malfoy asintió, aferrándose aún mas a Potter,-Gracias por todo.

Harry negó, y se abrazó aún mas al unigénito de los Malfoy.


	2. Está bien llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de seguir, no pude matar a Fred.

La guerra había comenzado, Harry no aparecía por ningún lado y Draco estaba volviéndose loco,-¡Mione!

A lo lejos, vio como Hermione y Ron llegaban hacia el, corriendo,-No está, Dray, Harry no está por ningún lado.

Él estaba siendo protegido por la orden, su madre no, no habían podido conseguir que Narcissa dimitiera, porque sabía que si lo hacía, era una sentencia de muerte hacia su hijo.

Luego de la situación del comedor, Draco cambió drásticamente, había soltado su coraza y ahora tenía amigos como Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville y Harry, aunque a este último lo quisiera como algo mas, quienes le dieron su apoyo, comprendiendo su situación y prometiendo ayudarlo.

Malfoy había estado en otro lugar, escondido para no morir, mientras Potter, Granger y Weasley destruían los horrocruxes.

Y habían vuelto, vivos y completos, hace menos de un mes.

Pero ahora se trataba de que el azabache, no estaba y había sido llamado por Voldemort.

Luego de la muerte de Percy Weasley, Harry desapareció.

Ginny apareció con Luna de la mano,-Chicos, hay que ir afuera.

Los tres se miraron, y sin dudar ni un segundo, corrieron fuera del castillo.

Molly Weasley, los gemelos, Ginny, Luna, Neville, y todos ya estaban fuera,-Oh no.

Hermione lloraba silenciosamente mientras Ron la abrazaba, los gemelos estaban a cada lado de Draco, como guardaespaldas.

-¡Harry Potter está muerto!-

Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta del rubio,-¡No!

Malfoy se sintió desfallecer, las piernas le temblaron y como si lo hubiesen sabido, ambos gemelos lo sostuvieron, llorando en silencio y evitando que se mueva mas allá de lo que debía.

Hermione y Ron se le acercaron, los tres, en una especie de abrazo se mantuvieron de pie, llorando la muerte de un amor, un amigo y uno mas de la familia, llorando en silencio por alguien que, una vez mas, arriesgó su vida y esta vez, falló en el sobrevivir.

Neville se acercó, cojeando, Voldemort y sus seguidores se burlaron, el asqueroso monstruo le dijo que buscarían algo para lo que el sirviese.

-Quiero hablar.-Dijo, y las cabezas que aún se encontraban gachas, se levantaron.-No importa que Harry este muerto...

Seamus lo interrumpió,-¡Calla Neville!

El chico negó,-¡Las personas mueren a diario! Amigos, familiares; sí, hoy perdimos a Harry, pero sigue con nosotros, aquí adentro.- Menciona, señalando su corazón.- junto con Percy, Remus, Tonks, todos ellos. ¡Su muerte no fue en vano, la tuya sí!- Su vista se fijó en el monstruo que tenía en frente.-¡Porque estas equivocado!¡El corazón de Harry latía por todos! ¡Por todos nosotros! ¡Esto no ha acabado!

Antes de que pudiesen siquiera reaccionar, Neville saca la espada de Godric Gryffindor, al mismo tiempo que Harry Potter, el que se creía muerto, cae de los brazos de Hagrid, lanzando un hechizo hacia la inmunda serpiente y su dueño.

Corrió hacia los pilares, esquivando los hechizos que Voldemort lanzaba.

Draco ahoga un sollozo y mira a sus padres por última vez, siente una mano tirar de el, Luna y Ginny lo miran, Hermione y Ron estaban corriendo un poco mas adelante.

Corrió junto a las muchachas, desapareciendo entre la gente, el polvo, el olor a muerte y la neblina, rogando que nada le pase al chico de ojos esmeralda.

Harry, mientras tanto, corrió hacia una columna lo suficientemente ancha para ocultarlo por completo, pasando entre cuerpos, con un colmillo de basilisco en mano y escuchando las pisadas del monstruo que mas lo atormentaba. 

Salió de su escondite, tirando el colmillo hacia Voldemort, este defendiéndose del objeto que tiró el azabache.

Hechizos protectores, aparecerse por detrás de manera repentina, magias poderosas de ambos lados, rayos, el colmillo del basilisco destruido y su oportunidad de matar a Nagini se fue por la borda. 

Corre por su vida, defendiéndose con su poderosa magia, esquivando hechizos, escombro y golpes,-Tenías razón.-Voldemort lo golpeó, pero eso no le impidió levantarse.-Cuando le dijiste al profesor Snape que la varita te fallaba, y siempre te fallará.-Dio un salto hacia atrás, apoyado contra el borde de lo que ahora parecía un balcón destruido.

Voldemort escupe,-¡Yo maté a Snape!

Harry se agarró de la roca del borde,-Pero ¿Y si la varita no le pertenecía a Snape? ¿Y si su lealtad era hacia otra persona?

Voldemort se acercaba cada vez mas,-Ven, Tom, terminemos esto como lo empezamos.-Y se agarró a su cuello, para luego tirarse, llevándoselo con el.

Ambos gritaban, forcejeaban, se arañaban, envueltos en un humo negro cual carbón.

Voldemort tiraba de su cabello, rasguñaba su rostro y por un momento, parecieron unirse.

Cayeron, rodando entre sí.

La varita de Potter se encontraba a unos centímetros, ambos se arrastraban, intentando llegar primero a la varita con la que pelearían.

Voldemort alcanzó la suya, casi al mismo tiempo que Harry, ambos se pararon, y con un grito, el monstruo ese, atacó, Potter, con rasguños, golpes y magulladuras, se defendió como un maestro de la magia lo haría.

Ron abrazaba a Hermione e intentaba matar a Nagini, que parecía mas que predispuesta a matarlos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, cayendo entre escombros, esperaron lo que nunca llegó.

El grito ensordecedor de Neville al cortar la cabeza de Nagini retumbó, y un humo negro y grisáceo se esparció por el aire.

Voldemort se quedó duro, y con un vano intento, lanzó su último grito, acompañado de un hechizo del cual Harry se defendió con éxito.

La varita del mago oscuro y tenebroso que tenía en la espalda tantas vidas que siquiera le importaban, se escurrió de entre sus dedos, y voló por los aires, cayendo en manos de Potter, el cual veía como la persona que mas le había arrebatado, se esfumaba, haciéndose polvo y desapareciendo con el viento.

¡Voldemort estaba muerto!

El lugar fue llenándose de gente, pero Harry Potter solo buscaba a su rubio favorito,-¡Harry!

Sus amigos llegaron y entre ellos, el de ojos plata.

Cuando todos entendieron, abrieron paso a Draco, quién lloraba de manera silenciosa,-Pensé que te había perdido, pensé que te perdía, Harry, y no sé que haría sin ti.

Potter pasó la mano por el cabello del rubio, enrollando sus brazos en su cintura,-No me vas a perder nunca, Draco, te lo juro.

Malfoy sonrió y pegó sus labios a los del azabache, quién lo apretó aún mas contra si.

Los gritos no tardaron en hacerse oír.

¡El puto Voldemort estaba muerto!

Y así, la comunidad mágica, sintió algo de paz, la tristeza seguía ahí, pero el saber que la mierda que había ocasionado tantas pérdidas ya no estaba, les traía paz.

Pero entre todas las cosas, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaban juntos, y muy pronto podrían ser felices, juntos, y deberían darle las gracias a una simple frase; Está bien llorar.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que el final es medio berreta, pero bueno, sirve, estoy muy cansada y quería terminar esto sí o sí, imaginen que no duermo desde ayer, pero bueno, ¡Lo terminé!
> 
> Gracias por todo y espero que les haya gustado, si así fue, te invito a que votes, y si queres, podes seguirme o pasarte por otra de mis historias.
> 
> Con mucho amor.  
>  Kate, MuySlytherin.💚


End file.
